


are you free this friday

by kingofthedumpster



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, like most of the things i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthedumpster/pseuds/kingofthedumpster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>are you free this friday?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think so, why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>you said you wanted to watch me play volleyball, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I did</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>my team has a practice match, the coach said we can invite people to watch</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll be there, let’s go get coffee after it finishes ;-)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you free this friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emkayss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayss/gifts).



> this is kind of a continuation to mira's fic [ espresso and a half](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3786103) , which u should totally check out (it's so good pls do)
> 
> pls enjoy the heronstairs

_are you free this friday?_

Jem barely notices the vibration of his phone, concentrated as he is on his essay. He has been working on it all afternoon to no avail; this essay didn’t seem to want to be written.

_I think so, why?_

_you said you wanted to watch me play volleyball, right?_

Jem remembers the day he said that, just a few weeks back and somehow so long ago. He remembers the dinner he had with Will in the little Korean restaurant he now loved so much. And, of course, he remembers what happened after, the feeling of them together almost as if they were one. He remembers the sensation of having Will so close he could feel his heartbeat, fast and erratic as if it were to burst out of his chest, just like his own.

He has to stop himself from thinking about it, so he focuses only on texting back.

_I guess I did_

_my team has a practice match, the coach said we can invite people to watch_

_I’ll be there, let’s go get coffee after it finishes ;-)_

\-----

Jem’s waiting outside the gymnasium in which the match is being held. He isn’t the only one there; other people are waiting too for the doors to open for the public. Most of them are complaining about having to stay out there and the staff not letting them in. Luckily Jem has a cup of coffee (not as good as Will’s vanilla latte, but still decent) he bought before he got there to warm him up.

If there’s a problem for him, it’s that he still hasn’t seen Will and he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to talk to him before the match. He had tried to text him, but either Will didn’t have his phone with him or it was off.

The staff opened the door and people start to walk in quickly, relieved of finally being able to warm up.

Jem takes his phone out and quickly sends Will a text wishing him good luck, even if he can’t read it at the moment. Maybe some luck will reach him anyway.

\-----

Jem sits in the front row of the bleachers, so he can see the match clearly. The teams aren’t warming up yet, gathered around their respective coaches. He looks for Will and when he finds him, he feels out of breath.

He already knew Will would have to use his uniform, but he hadn’t thought it’d look as good as it does. The shirt fits him perfectly, his muscles filling it just in the right spots. And the shorts– oh, the shorts. Were Will’s legs always this long?

He forces himself to look away from Will, looking at the rest of his team. Most of the guys are around Will’s height, except for one that seems to be around the two meters. They all look strong enough to lift him up. He hopes that doesn’t happen.

Jem doesn’t really know much about volleyball, only what Will has explained him during the last few days. At least now he knows the basic rules. He can’t tell if either team is especially strong or not.

A whistle resounds in the gymnasium and the teams go to the court and start warming up. The opponent team practices spiking and Jem is blown away by the force they use to hit the ball, the sound it makes when it hits the ground. And yet they make it look effortless.

He gets kind of nervous, is Will going to be okay? He knows he has been playing for years, but seeing the speed of the spikes he can’t imagine having to receive them.

Now it’s Will’s teams the one practicing. Will is their setter (or at least that’s what Jem thinks his position was called). Jem stares as Will sets the ball high, high enough that it seems kind of impossible to get, and in just a moment the ball is hitting ground on the other side of the net. He follows the moves of the spiker with his eyes, the steps before he jumps and sets it in the perfect spot to spike.

Somehow just those movements show gracefulness, somehow with just setting the ball Will has captured all of Jem’s attention, making him look at the way his muscles move as he jumps to get the ball midair and then set it for the spiker to hit. Somehow everything Jem can think of right now is him.

The whistle sounds again and the teams get ready to play.

Will’s eyes look for someone in the bleachers, they look for Jem. When Will finds him, he smiles pleased. His expression changes as soon as he enters the court.

\-----

The air is even colder now than it was before, or maybe it’s just that he got used to the warmth of the gymnasium. Whatever it is, Jem’s coat, scarf and gloves aren’t doing their jobs.

He starts considering going into the changing room to look for Will so they can go somewhere where they don’t freeze to death when he hears a voice behind him.

“So what did you think of my team? Cool, right?”

Jem turns around and sees Will walking towards him with a grin on his face. He has a coat over the team’s track suit, his hands in the pockets to keep them warm.

“It was an amazing match.” He smiles back, his breath fogging up as his speaks. “Though, I don’t have anything to compare it to, so it could’ve been awful and I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, trust me it was a great match.” Will’s nose is red from the cold and Jem has to resist the urge to kiss it. “Are you cold?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You’re literally trembling. Here.” Will takes Jem’s hand and puts it in his pocket with his.

Even when he never uses gloves, Will’s hands are warmer than Jem’s. Warm enough to make Jem not notice how cold it is, stopping him from trembling, at least because of the cold. Warm enough to make Jem’s blood rush to his cheeks, making them a shade of red that should be impossible to get.

“So, you want a cup of coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @crowonthecourt  
> Tumblr: kingofthedumpster


End file.
